For Heart and Home
by SinningBySilence
Summary: AU in FTL—Regina is living her happy ending when she decides that it's time to return and face the family she left behind. *Stable Queen*
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow. This got a lot longer than I intended. I actually had to split it up into multiple chapters. It'll probably be only a 2 or 3-shot, but it made more sense to separate this part from the beginning of the next. Either way, this has to be the fluffiest thing I've written to date. Truly, I think I actually out-cheesed myself. No, I take that back; I out-cheesed the show. But I hope my fellow Stable Queen lovers will enjoy it anyway. =) **_

_**Also, this isn't beta'd, so I make no promises. *Trembles and flinches as she pushes the Publish button***_

* * *

"I—I can't do this, Daniel," Regina's voice shook and her heart began to race as she peered from atop the grassy knoll to the manor she once called home.

It had been a year.

A year since she had saved Snow White's life. A year since King Leopold had asked her to be his wife. A year since she had decided to become Daniel's instead. A year since she had run away with her love to escape the clutches of her mother. In that time, so very much had changed.

She and Daniel had married and settled into a quaint village where some of his family resided. He had taken a job as an apprentice under a wealthy horse breeder, and she had started making wages of her own as an assistant to a local seamstress. And while Regina's new life didn't come with the luxury and comfort she used to have, much less could have had in marrying the king, she was happy.

Riches and power meant nothing to her, and she couldn't think of trading what she had with Daniel to become Queen. As far as she was concerned, she had more than everything she needed.

It was a couple of months ago, though, that Daniel planted an idea into her head.

"_We should go see your parents."_

At first, she had fought him on it. The entire reason they had left was because it was too dangerous to stay. Who was to say her mother wouldn't still be a threat? However, after some time had passed, she knew she had to do it. They were still her parents, and she still loved them. And on top of owing them an explanation for leaving without warning, she did have important news to share with them.

But now as she stood at the top of the hill with her husband, she couldn't ignore the sudden lump in her throat or the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was all wrong.

Rocinante seemed to feel her apprehension, because he chose that moment to let out a loud neigh, pawing at the ground with his front hoofs. Daniel quickly reached into his satchel for an apple to pacify the horse before turning back to his wife.

"I swear to you it will be fine," he soothed, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "We've already come too far to turn back now."

Regina could feel her eyes begin to sting, but she fought the tears that threatened to form. No. She wasn't going to cry. Besides, Daniel was right—they really had come too far.

But that still didn't make her any less worried.

"She's so dangerous, though," she stated quietly with a shake of her head. "Who knows what she'll do?"

"We'll just have to trust that enough time has passed that she's gotten over it."

"But what if she hurts you?" Regina pressed, looking her husband straight in the eye, imploring him to listen. She then brought her hand up to her torso, allowing her fingers to trail along the slight swell of her belly before adding, "What if she hurts _her_?"

Daniel frowned. The hand that was holding Rocinante's reigns let go to reach up and caress his wife's cheek. Meanwhile, he rested his other hand on her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Regina, love, listen to me," he spoke gently. "I won't let anything happen to _any_ of us. Not to you, not to me, and certainly not to our child. I know you won't, either. What's done is done, and there's nothing Cora can do now to change it."

Regina's chocolate brown eyes met his baby blues as he stated firmly, "You just have to trust me."

And she _did_ trust him—with everything she had.

The way he was looking at her and touching her, the reassurance of it . . . it lifted a tremendous weight from her shoulders. That was one of the many reasons she loved Daniel so much: his gift for calming her down and giving her peace of mind when she needed it. The man was her cornerstone.

She then felt the baby stirring inside her; just a flutter, but still very real and very _alive_. That only gave her more hope.

Her mind was made up.

"Okay," she nodded decisively.

With that, they pressed on, arm-in-arm as Daniel took hold of the horse's reigns again and led them down the hill toward the manor. They were silent for a few moments as they began to cross the breezy, open field together.

"So," Daniel asked coyly, grinning at his wife, "a girl, huh?"

Regina smiled softly as she once again touched the place where her child grew. "Yes. At least, that's what I think. A mother always knows."

Neither said anything more as they approached their destination. They had stopped just at the foot of the stone steps leading up to the front doors when Daniel stepped away to find a place to tie up Rocinante.

As she stared up at her former home, Regina couldn't help but pull her cloak in protectively. This was partially to fight the autumn chill that nipped at her, and partially as a shield for her daughter or son. Though she knew the latter instinct was much stronger than the former.

Daniel returned quickly, and they made their way up the stone walkway together.

The two were greeted by a cheerful housekeeper who led them into the great room of the manor before scurrying off to announce their arrival. Neither sat while they waited. Instead they stood silently, both of their hearts pounding in anticipation for the moment Cora and Henry would descend the steps and see exactly what had happened to their daughter over the last year.

Daniel reached over to give his wife's hand another reassuring squeeze just as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind them.

To Regina's surprise, she turned to see only her father coming down the stairs. She watched as he shuffled a few feet across the room before noticing who his company was. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Regina could swear she felt the breath as it _whooshed_ out of his lungs.

"Regina?" his voice cracked as he inched toward her, looking at her in disbelief.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted him with a timid smile, slowly stepping closer to him.

"Oh, my dear child," he declared breathlessly as he embraced her. She responded in kind, wrapping her own arms around him and feeling him clutch onto her as if for dear life. A near sob escaped his throat, and Regina couldn't help it when a few tears began streaming down her own cheeks.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart," he continued, still holding her.

"I missed you, too."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again, and you never came to say goodbye . . ."

"I know, Daddy," she began apologetically as she released him and wiped her tears. "And I'm _so_ sorry. But you have to understand, what Mother was asking me to do—"

"No, no," Henry shook his head dismissively, reaching up to caress his daughter's shoulders as he got a good look at her. "I understand. You don't have to explain. I'm just happy you're here, and—_my heavens_," he breathed.

Regina looked down to find that her cloak had fallen open, exposing the roundness of her belly. Her father stood there gaping for a few moments before he brought his hand up to feel it. The baby began to move again, and a sort of affectionate smile played across Henry's lips.

"Is this—" he stammered. "Are you really . . . ?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed. She then reached out to her love, who had been standing there so quietly, gesturing for him to come join her. The couple stood with arms linked as Regina continued.

"My husband and I are going to be parents soon," she said proudly, turning her head to smile at him and then back at her father. "You remember Daniel, don't you, Daddy?"

"Ah, yes," Henry nodded soberly. "Snow White told us what happened."

Regina's brow furrowed, and she found herself leaning closer into her husband at that. "She did?"

She wasn't certain how to take that fact that Snow had betrayed her anyway. Then again, she was just a child, and the girl had probably only done it for the sake of her parents. Still, if Snow had spoken up _before _she and Daniel had the chance the run . . .

_No_, Regina told herself. She wasn't going to be angry at the girl now. Things had worked out, so it no longer mattered.

"She was reluctant to tell us," Henry amended as he ushered the couple to sit down. "But she did want to assure us that you two were all right."

"I take it Mother wasn't happy," Regina surmised darkly as she sat next to Daniel on a large, cushioned duvet. Henry, meanwhile, pulled up one of the arm chairs to sit closer to them.

"No," he replied grimly. "It wasn't pretty. Cora, she. . . she reacted violently—lost control of her magic."

Regina's eyebrows shot up as she exchanged a look with Daniel before turning her attention back to her father. He continued.

"Her rampage nearly killed the king and his daughter."

Regina gasped, eyes growing wide. "Did she—but—what did they do about it? They weren't actually harmed, right?"

"They were fine. But when the king's guards tried to capture her, she disappeared." Henry paused, his eyes falling downcast as he added, "I haven't see her since."

A new lump formed in Regina's throat at her father's words. She swallowed, trying to breathe. Her own mother. A fugitive. Losing control of her powers and nearly causing death without trying.

Cora was hot-tempered, yes. She was also power-hungry. But even in her worst anger, she had always managed to remain in control. Her most heinous acts were done with complete purpose and calculation. Though, Regina had to admit, someone who had spent years with as tight a clasp on herself as Cora did—never allowing herself to let go—was bound to lose it at some point.

In fact, over the weeks leading up to her escapade with Daniel, she could remember noticing something in her mother's eyes. It was exhaustion and instability and desperation all at once. It didn't matter how calm and, at times, downright cheerful her smile was, the woman had been on the verge of losing her grip.

Learning that her daughter had run away with their stable boy was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

"And you have no idea where she is now?" Regina probed.

Henry shook his head sadly. "Not a clue, I'm afraid."

"If I may," Daniel chimed it, "she hasn't come to find us yet. Since she hasn't come back at all, then I assume she made it so far that she is no longer a threat."

"Or she's only become more powerful and she's been biding her time," Regina pointed out, wrapping her arms protectively around her middle.

"Let's not worry about that, though," Daniel soothed, gently stroking his wife's back. "Nothing has happened, and stress isn't good for the baby."

"He's right," Henry agreed, standing up. "Besides, we shouldn't be sitting around all doom and gloom. I'm going to be a grandfather soon," he smiled as he reached for his daughter's hand to help her up from the duvet, "and I much rather _celebrate_. It's been far too grim around here. We should do something special for the occasion."

"Oh, but Daniel and I weren't planning on staying long . . ."

"Nonsense!" Henry insisted, hearing none of it. "You two should stay as long as you like. At the very least, the three of us should have a nice dinner together. I'm sure you're famished after your journey, and it would be a good opportunity for me to get to know my son-in-law better."

The couple looked at one another in a brief, silent exchange. Neither could argue with that.

They both nodded while Daniel replied, "That would be lovely."

"Excellent! I'll have Lenora prepare something special."

Henry then dismissed himself to do just that, leaving the couple to their own devices. Once the two were alone, Daniel reached out for his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. His hands rested on her belly, where he began tracing gentle, soothing circles. With a resigned sigh, Regina relaxed into him and joined her own hands with his.

"I think you just made him the happiest father in the world," he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Aside from me, of course."

She considered that for a moment as the meaning of his statement sunk in. Daniel had never been a wordsmith _per se_, but sometimes he could say the smallest things that held so much meaning. It only made her love him more.

"You're really happy?" she asked.

"Do you doubt that?"

"Of course not," she smiled, craning her neck to look up at him. "I just like to hear you say it."

With a tender kiss to her lips, he replied, "I mean it every time."

Regina turned in his arms and circled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. And then he was embracing her like he had so many times before, only tighter—as if he never wanted to let go. With one last brush of his lips to hers, he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered the sweetest "I love you" as he held her close.

In that moment, she knew everything would be all right.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Don't hesitate to share them! Constructive criticism is wholeheartedly embraced. :)**_

_**Hopefully part two should be coming your way soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FINALLY! I got this chapter done. I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't able to include more personal Stable Queen moments, but I promise we'll be seeing their more intimate side before this story ends. **_

_**Also, thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely reviews! It means a lot. Truly. THANK YOU. =)**_

* * *

"So, we're walking through the market when we see this man with a fruit cart," Daniel said, setting down his dinner fork as he delved further into the story he was relaying to Henry. "Regina says, 'I've really been craving apples. Let's see if he has some while they're in season.' Well, we go over there, and the guy is selling them for _five coppers_ a piece."

The older man scoffed, "Ridiculous! In this economy?"

"Precisely. So, I say to the man, 'Sir, my wife is pregnant, and money has been tight. Is there any way you can lower the price?'"

"He wasn't having any of it, though," Regina chimed in, meanwhile picking up her water goblet and taking a sip. "No sympathy whatsoever."

"Ah, but _this _one," Daniel looked over at her proudly and gave her shoulder a light, affectionate squeeze, "she steps in and haggles him down to just three coppers for an entire half bushel—like a pro if I've ever seen one."

Regina shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose it was the one thing Mother taught me that's actually been useful. You can't grow up with her and _not_ learn how to negotiate."

"True, but you've always been incredibly smart, dear," Henry stated matter-of-factly, reaching for the bread basket and helping himself to another buttery slice.

"I'll tell you one thing," Daniel chuckled as he turned to his wife and placed a hand over her belly, "if this little one turns out half as cunning and beautiful as you, we'll be powerless to say no to her—or I will, at least."

Regina hummed thoughtfully and smirked. "Well, then I guess we know who she'll be going to first whenever she wants something."

"Oh, don't worry, love. My automatic response will always be, 'Go ask your mother.'"

The three shared a laugh at that.

The rest of dinner was spent just as pleasantly. Regina had to admit it was nice having her family together—well, _most _of her family. But she wasn't going to dwell on that. It was her mother's loss, not hers.

Or was it?

She couldn't help but wonder if Cora would change her mind if she could see just how happy she and Daniel were. If she knew Regina was going to be a mother herself . . .

Then again, what was the point in wondering about 'what if'? Her mother was gone, and gods only knew where she had found her way to—or if she was even alive. There was nothing Regina could do about it. And wasn't it for the best, anyway?

After finishing their meal, Lenora brought out a delicious apple tart for dessert. The three topped that off with tea and continued their engaging conversation for what felt like an hour. Henry and Daniel seemed to be getting along wonderfully, which suited Regina just fine. She was thrilled that her father and her husband could see eye-to-eye.

However, she'd been fully expecting for Henry to play the protective father card at some point. Surely he would have some kind of speech prepared for the man his little girl had married, especially given the circumstances.

So she wasn't surprised when he turned to her and said, "Regina, if you don't mind, I would like to steal my son-in-law for a few minutes. There are some things that I think we need to discuss. Privately."

Daniel turned to his wife with an amused smile and asked, "Should I be worried?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "He won't bite. _Will_ you, Daddy?" Regina looked pointedly at Henry.

"I promise to go easy on him," the older man chuckled.

"Please," Regina scoffed, then turned to Daniel, "The man won't even swat his own flies."

"Well, if shouldn't make it through this, tell my daughter I love her."

The brunette shook her head rolled her eyes at her husband. "Oh, go on already," she said, a trace of laughter still in her voice.

With that, the two men left the table and were off to a small den down the hall from the main room. Regina, meanwhile, wandered in the opposite direction toward the grand staircase leading up to the second story.

The maze of hallways upstairs was much less open than the large foyer that took up most of the first floor. She could remember being a little girl when she and her parents had left their hovel in the village to live here. At only seven years old and already used to less than modest living conditions, she could easily get lost in such a big house. Once she got to know the layout of the manor, though, she had spent many years exploring every nook and cranny she could find.

Cora had chastised her for developing such curiosities, of course. "Darling, a lady should keep her nose in her own business," she had reminded her constantly. "You'll find that some stones are better left unturned."

It wasn't until age thirteen, when Regina stumbled upon her mother's vault of hearts in a hidden cellar, that she realized why her exploration was so discouraged. At the time, part of her had been frightened and disgusted, but another part was glad to no longer be blinded against the sheer level of her mother's evil. Sadly, Cora had found out, and Regina ended up paying for her discovery in the end.

Despite the not-so-kind memories she had from growing up with her mother, Regina did have a few very fond ones.

At the very end of the first hallway was a stone spiral staircase leading up to a small tower. As the brunette ascended the stairs and into the open space above, the orange and pink glow of the late sun shone through the large windows. Regina paced the room slowly for a few moments before sitting down on one of the cushioned benches.

Cora used to take her up here in the evenings after dinner and tell stories to her—mostly cautionary fables and local folklore meant to keep children in line. The two would sit looking out over the field outside, watching the sunset while the older woman braided her daughter's hair and shared her tales. Sometimes they would bring a cup of tea, but that was usually reserved for special occasions.

The more Regina thought about it, the more twisted she realized that little tradition of theirs was. Even as a young child, what she thought was mother-daughter bonding was actually Cora's sly way of drilling discipline into her head; lessons in disguise about striving for the perfection the older woman sought for her.

With a sigh, Regina placed her hand over the swell of her belly, caressing it lovingly. The baby was particularly active tonight.

The brunette smile softly and murmured, "You'll always have the freedom to be yourself." She closed her eyes and took a deep, steady breath before opening them again. "That's a promise."

Outside, the sun continued to set and had disappeared beyond the horizon within twenty minutes. Regina sat watching and then stayed for a little longer to admire the nearly full moon. It was a clear night, perfect for a late horseback ride through the nearby trails. Rocinante would have to rest, but she and Daniel were both familiar with the other horses in the stable.

After all, there was nobody telling her not to. Certainly not her mother.

She could practically hear Cora now: _"Regina, your frolicking about with those horses will hurt the baby. Do you think I want to lose my grandchild because of her mother's recklessness?"_

The brunette hated to think of receiving more criticism, but the thought did remind her that her mother had a heart somewhere—that she cared. And Regina knew that, in her own twisted way, Cora had loved her. Was it a healthy love? No, not by any means. Had she let her dreams of a perfect future for her daughter stand in the way of what was truly best for Regina's happiness? Yes, she had.

However, the younger woman was aware of the trouble Cora had gone through—all the sacrifices and deals her mother made.

"Everything I've done, I did so I could hold onto my precious baby girl," or so she'd explained one night as she and an eight-year-old Regina sat in that very tower.

As Regina recalled that occasion, and the more she thought of better memories with her mother, the more she realized that maybe Cora's outburst had little to do with the stable boy her daughter had run off with.

Perhaps it was because she lost the one person in her life that she had left to care about.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Regina returned downstairs some time later to find her father and husband emerging from the den, their laughter ringing out across the great room. She smirked. The two men obviously had a productive conversation.

"Oh, Regina, sweetheart," Henry greeted her jovially, "we were just coming to look for you. Sorry we kept you waiting so long."

"It's fine. I went up to the tower."

Her father nodded in understanding. "Ah. Very well then. I was just going to do some reading and then turn in early. So, you two are on your own for the rest of the night."

"I think we can handle that," Daniel said, smiling at his wife as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Actually, I'm heading out to the stable to check on Rocinante—make sure he's settled in okay."

Regina nodded as he released her. "I'll come with you," she told him. "I was thinking about a night ride, if you feel like joining me. I just need a moment first."

Daniel's grin only grew wider. "I'll meet you out there, then," he said with a quick kiss to her lips.

The father-daughter pair stood watching as he made his leave. Once he had disappeared from the room, Henry turned to Regina.

"He's a good man," he noted.

"He is," she agreed.

"You've done well, Regina," The older man placed a hand on her shoulder and added, "I'm proud of you."

"I doubt Mother would feel the same."

She frowned then and had to look away. Her eyes wandered across the room until they caught sight of an old portrait of her and her parents. They'd had it commissioned when Regina was only ten years old. Cora's smile appeared genuine to the untrained eye, and nobody would know that the beaming child next to her had been found crying in her chamber mere hours before the painter had arrived. That day had been a rough one for all of them.

Next to her, she could hear her father release a sigh. "Oh, darling," he began, taking both of her hands in his and prompting her to face him, "I know Cora had her standards, but if she were here—"

"If she were here," she interrupted, "she would be reminding me of how much I _hurt_ her."

"You did what you had to do."

Regina shook her head. "But not everything I could have done. Daddy . . ."

She sighed then, breaking away from his touch, before continuing. "It broke her heart when I left. You can't tell me she wasn't more upset by that than my choice of a husband. Besides, you were hurt, too."

Henry looked at her sadly. "You know I never held that against you. And it's too late to blame yourself for any of this. What's done is done."

"I understand," Regina nodded. "But it would have been nice if the situation had worked out differently . . . for _everyone_."

"Weall feel that way. The past can't be changed, though, and the best we can do is enjoy what we have now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She, in turn, tilted her head to rest briefly against his, and he continued. "I'm just so happy that you're back—that you're letting me into your new life."

The corners of her lips tilted upward into a soft smile as she turned to embrace him. "I love you. I could never exclude you from the rest of my family—and I would do the same for Mother if she were still around and willing to reconcile."

"Of course you would," He placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he released her. "Now, go. Your husband is waiting for you."

"Good night, Daddy," she said, giving his hand one last squeeze before pulling away to leave.

"Good night, darling."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Don't be shy! =)**_

_**Part 3 to come soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't even want to know how long it's been since I updated this. Anyway…yeah, I think "The Miller's Daughter" only affirmed the direction I'm taking the rest of this story. I'm still not over it tbh. So, here's some fluff before the real feels hit. Also, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story as well as my other writing. I truly appreciate it, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it. =)**_

_**Also, the standard cautionary note that this is not beta'd. **_

* * *

There was a faint glow from the stable when Regina arrived. Daniel had lit a few lamps and busied himself brushing Rocinante. Regina couldn't help but stop to watch him for a moment.

He had always been very attentive, and his soft spot for animals was certainly no secret. She loved seeing him here—in his element. It allowed her to see his caring nature and strong sense of affection from the outside. It reminded her of the first time she met him in this very stable.

Plus, she liked his concentration, how focused he was on the task at hand.

She broke that concentration, however, when she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her body pressed against his as she leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I guess it's true what they say," she began teasingly. "Once a stable boy, always a stable boy?"

Daniel grinned and replied, "I'm going to ignore that jibe."

Regina laughed lightly a kissed his cheek. "That was a quip, dear," she said, releasing her hold on him. "The truth is, I enjoy watching you with the horses. It reminds me of old times."

"Four years isn't that long."

The brunette turned her attention to Rocinante, reaching out to pet his nose. She shrugged.

"I know. It's just that everything has changed so much since then."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "It certainly has." He set the brush down and stepped toward his wife. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her closer to him. "I wouldn't trade a second of it, though."

He was beaming. His bright blue eyes had that twinkle in them—the one reserved only for her that sent her heart fluttering. She could picture their son or daughter with the exact same beautiful eyes.

"What?" he asked, amused at wide grin that had spread across her face.

"I love you," she stated simply, inching closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I haven't a clue what I would do without you."

"If I can help it, you won't have to find out any time soon," he promised, as he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

The two stood there silently, foreheads resting together as they exchanged soft, sweet kisses. Regina could get caught up in moments like this with him all day. Sure, they had their moments of uncontrollable laughter; moments of forgiveness after ugly disagreements; moments of heated passion when they made love. But it was these moments—the quiet, tender, intimate ones when they simply enjoyed _being_ together—that she truly appreciated.

There was no anger involved, no arousal. It was simple and reaffirming. Neither of them needed heightened emotions or the rush of adrenaline that fueled them between the sheets or in the midst of arguments.

No. It was the innocence and purity of these moments that made them special. And_nothing_ would ruin this for them. Not even if her mother were to show up that very evening.

"Come on," Daniel spoke after a few minutes, releasing her. "We should get going if we're going to ride before it's too late."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Regina muttered as she and Daniel slowed their horses back down to a trot. "It's so cold, and I'm feeling a little eery about these woods."

They had ridden an exhilarating three miles down the trails already, but curling up with her husband next to a roaring fire was beginning to sound _so_ good to the brunette. She shivered as the wind began to whip, cutting at whatever skin her clothing and cloak couldn't protect.

"Ready to head back already?" Daniel asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but let's stop for a minute. We should stretch our legs, and the horses need a break."

He agreed, and they both hopped off of the horses and led them to a stream just a few yards away. As the animals drank, the couple wandered a short distance to a nearby ridge with a view of the bright moon and stars. It reminded Regina of their earlier days together; meeting in secret to enjoy sunset picnics; looking for pictures in the stars and coming up with their own stories for the images they found; stealing kisses in the moonlight.

While she had absolutely no complaints about being a married woman and finally having a peaceful, happy life with her husband, part of her missed those days. She missed the thrill of sharing these secret, special moments with him. Not a soul knew that she even had someone to share moments like that with. And as dangerous as it was, there was a time when she like that their romance was just for them to know about without any intrusions from the outside world. The memories were like a talisman that she could keep close to her heart.

Both grew quiet for a moment as they took in the view. The silence was broken when Daniel's arms wrapped around her from behind and their hands rested together on the swell of her belly.

"So, since you're convinced we're having a little girl," he spoke, "have you thought of what you might want to call her?"

Regina raised her eyebrows at him and replied, "You do know that we still have quite a while to figure that out, right?"

"Yes, I know," he shrugged. "There's no law that says we can't toss around a few names, though."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips together. "I always liked Violet. Or maybe Clara."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "Those are pretty names. What about Sarah?"

Her breath hitched as the name stirred something inside her. It was a very pretty name indeed. Daniel had also spoken it before, but not often. And she knew precisely why. That's why she turned to eye him curiously.

"Your mother's name?" she asked. He nodded again.

For a minute, she stood dumbstruck. They hadn't talked about his mother much. Her death less than five years ago had been incredibly difficult for Daniel and remained one of his most painful memories. If he ever possibly loved anyone more than his own wife, it was her. From what Regina had heard about Sarah, she had been an incredibly tenderhearted, kind, intelligent woman and mother—the kind Regina could only hope to become as she grew older and matured in her adulthood.

The kind of mother she could only hope to be for her own child.

"Of course," she responded softly, leaving absolutely no question as to her decision to honor Daniel's request. "It's a wonderful idea."

He bobbed his head slowly. "To honor her," he explained. "I think it's time."

Regina agreed and gave his hand a light squeeze to assure him of her support. She would certainly stand by him with this. After all, it was because of this woman that Daniel had grown to be the man he was today.

There was a pause before either one of them spoke.

"Alright, so …" Daniel cleared his throat as he continued. "What if the baby is a boy?"

Regina looked straight up at him at that. This time, it was her turn to make a request. Her brown eyes met his baby blues, watching him as he waited eagerly for her response.

She already knew the answer to this question.

"Henry," she said. "If we have a son, I want to name him after my father." There was a pause as she took in his reaction; he was staring blankly at her.

"If you don't mind," she amended. "You have a say in this, too."

He shook his head quickly before softening his expression. "Oh, no. I love the idea. You just caught me off guard. I didn't know you were so set on a name already. But I truly couldn't think of a better namesake for our son that your father," he said solemnly.

She smiled brightly at him and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Good."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a loud rustling in the trees nearby. Both Regina and Daniel whipped their heads around for a glimpse of the source of the noise.

Nothing.

The air grew still and quiet again, aside from the natural sounds of the wood around them. The horses whinnied in the distance, signaling that they'd had their fill of water. But there was no apparent explanation for the sound.

Regina frowned. "Strange."

"Probably a harmless animal," Daniel spoke, placing a hand on the small of his wife's back to guide her away, "but let's get out of here. It's better to be safe than sorry."

She nodded, and the two were off to find the horses and head back to the manor.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The stable was warm and inviting when the couple returned from their ride. Wordlessly, Daniel led his mare to her stall and removed the saddle and reins. Meanwhile, Regina had put her saddle away and taken to brushing down her horse. This wasn't a necessary task at the moment, but it was calming—something to relax her mind before sleep

Then again, she _did_ have plans for her husband tonight that did not involve sleeping … at least not right away.

Her pulse began to race, and she found herself biting her lip at the thought.

"I'm heading in," Daniel addressed her from the stable doors. "Are you staying out here for a while?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes," Regina replied and then shot him a sly smile. "Make sure to keep the bed warm for me, though."

He immediately caught the hinting gleam in her eye and grinned just as mischievously. "Not a problem, m'lady."

She giggled and blew him a kiss, receiving a wink with a dazzling smile back as he turned to leave. She couldn't help but shake her head at their antics—flirting like hopeless children. Still, it was wonderful to have someone to be silly with, even when it came to certain … _adult_ pleasures.

Trying to be serious and mature all the time felt so contrived. Being able to let go with one another in all aspects of their marriage and their life together was part of what made it all so spectacular. Regina had spent enough time learning to be "proper" under her mother that it got tiring. With Daniel, she never had to pretend.

With a mad grin on her face, she turned her attention back to brushing Carmen, a palomino who had been nothing more than a suckling foal only a couple of years ago. She was certainly growing into a beautiful, strong mare.

Aside from Rocinante, she was the only other horse in the stable that Regina felt truly emotionally attached to. She and Daniel had bonded over her birth. Regina had helped him tend to Carmen's mother during the pregnancy and was there to assist with the delivery. It was a miracle, what she witnessed that day; a new life was born, and a strong friendship that would grow into much more was formed.

She could remember the pride and affection on Daniel's face as he watched the mother and foal bond for the first time.

"It's amazing," he had said. "In the world for all of ten minutes, and she already knows who's there to take care of her."

Regina could only smile and reach over to take his hand. That moment had been all too beautiful for words.

Not that Cora had any knowledge of those events, of course. If she had found out that Regina was spending her spare time with a mere stable boy and caring for the animals … well, she really didn't want to picture the ugly reaction. Her outrage at discovering their romance had been violent enough.

"She just didn't _get_ it," the young woman found herself speaking aloud to the horse. Carmen gave a small snort as if in agreement.

Regina shook her head and continued to run the brush down the palomino's mane. "She never understood."

"Understood what, darling?"

Regina froze. _That_ voice …

Chills shot up her spine, her heartbeat raced, and she gulped. She felt the new presence behind her and was almost afraid to turn and look. Her perfectly happy moment had come crashing down instantly.

Her instincts told her to run. Her heart told her to stay. And then there was her brain telling her to check to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

But she didn't have to turn around to know who was there or that she was indeed real. However, she knew this day was inevitable, and facing her fear would be the only way to overcome it. Slowly Regina turned and rose up to her full height.

And there she was, like a forgotten ghost, with disheveled hair and a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across her face.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

**_So...thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Reviews are love! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow. An update that didn't take me 12930829220208487 years to post. Although, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed by the lack of response on the last one. It wasn't my best chapter. But hopefully this one will make up for it. I honestly hope the pacing of this seems right. But I can proudly announce that this is the longest chapter so far, so I can't complain about that. =)**_

* * *

The two women stood there in a deadlock, each wondering who was going to make the next move. Regina kept her distance, grateful that her mother wasn't advancing or attempting to move in on her.

"I always knew you would be back," Cora spoke, her voice smooth as silk as she examined the sight of her daughter. "I've kept my eye on this place for the past year. And _look_ at you!"

Regina was searching her brain for words to fight back with when realization hit her. That sentence wasn't criticism. There was no disgust or harsh judgment in it at all. In fact, Cora was . . . smiling? That was a genuine smile on her mother's face, and Regina could swear the older woman's eyes were watering.

The younger woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she shook her head. "I don't understand."

Cora began to walk a steady pace closer to her. "You're absolutely glowing, dear. Did you know that?"

"I—but—Mother—" Regina stuttered, further confused. This was making no sense. Unless it was all an act. How could she possibly believe her mother now? She continued to keep her defenses up, instinctively pulling her cloak in to shield her child. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I only want what I've always wanted," Cora replied, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders before reaching up to place a hand on her cheek. "Your happiness."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and backed away cautiously. Her heart was beating faster still, and she could feel the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. "If you so much as touch Daniel or our child—"

"No!" Cora interrupted, her voice desperate now. "Not at all, darling. Listen to me," she begged, placing a hand on the younger woman's arm, "_Please_, Regina?"

The young brunette didn't know what to say. It _seemed_ as though her mother was different. It _seemed_ as though she had no ulterior motives. It _seemed_ as though there was truth in her words. But after so many years of lies and abuse and criticism, Regina had no clue what to believe when it came to her mother.

"You were livid when you found out I went with Daniel instead of marrying the King. You went on a rampage. How do I know I can trust you?"

Cora frowned and looked away. A tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she noticed how sad and tired her mother's eyes looked. She couldn't recall ever seeing her this vulnerable. It simply wasn't like Cora to bear her emotions and present herself in such a raw, open manner.

When the older woman didn't respond, Regina stepped closer to her. "Something's changed," she noted. "Mother, what happened to you?"

Cora looked up at her again and took a deep breath. With a flick of her hand and a blue puff of magic smoke, an ornate wooden box appeared. She held it out for Regina and said, "Maybe this will explain it."

It looked familiar. The young woman hesitantly accepted the box and studied it, trying to place where it came from.

"Open it," Cora encouraged.

And Regina did. As she unlatched the mysterious box, she had no idea what to expect. Dark magic? A gift? Some kind of trick? She proceeded with caution as she lifted the lid. Her breath hitched and her mouth hung open as she saw what was inside.

"It's empty," she murmured, looking up at her mother in confusion once more.

Cora nodded. "That's because what was once in it is back where it belongs." She reached for Regina's hand and guided it to rest over her heart. "Feel that?"

The younger woman could feel the steady beating beneath her fingertips, and her eyes widened at what her mother was trying to tell her.

"You didn't have your heart?" she asked, now looking at Cora in equal parts fear and sympathy.

Cora shook her head. "I ripped it out a long time ago. When I disappeared, when I _lost_ you, an . . . old friend convinced me that it was time to put it back."

Regina could only gape at her. The thought of her mother doing that to herself . . . she couldn't imagine. While it far from excused her mother's previous actions, it explained a _lot_—the magic, her thirst for power, her cold nature.

"Did it hurt?" she asked softly.

Both women were crying now as Cora shook her head and replied, "It hurt more to put it back. You live without love for so long, like an empty shell, all of the emotion can be too much when it floods back to you." She reached up to cup her daughter's face with both hands and looked directly into her eyes as she spoke, "I'm so sorry, Regina. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. You deserved a mother who was capable of truly loving you, and I took that away before you were even born."

Regina was speechless. This was _real_. Her mother was telling the truth, and her apology was sincere. She had seen the woman shed crocodile tears before to manipulate her and others, but this . . . there was no way she could fake it to this magnitude.

More importantly than that, Cora loved her. Truly _loved_ her as she had always wanted from her mother. It would take work to heal the scars of their past, but they could do it together.

"I'm sorry, too," the younger woman sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Even though I didn't have a choice, running away was reckless, and I know I only hurt you when I did."

Cora nodded and the two embraced. "We both hurt each other, darling," the older woman spoke, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly as Regina rested her head on her shoulder. "But that can end, and we can be in each others lives again. No more power, no more lies, just all of us together as a family."

"Even Daniel?" Regina asked with a hopeful smile.

Cora smiled back and nodded again. "Yes, even Daniel. He's an honorable man, and I wouldn't settle for anyone less than someone who makes you as happy as he clearly does."

"Thank you, Mother."

Peace washed over the pair as they stood there together, basking in the prospect of the future that lay ahead. They still had a way to go, but total forgiveness would come in time. This moment was all that mattered, though—mother and daughter happily reunited and ready to move on from the past. That was more than enough.

"We should go inside," Regina said. "Father needs to know about this."

She turned so she could return Carmen, who had been standing there during the entire exchange, back to her stall. As she did, Cora quickly took hold of her arm.

"Regina, we can't just spring this on him," she cautioned. "Besides, I . . . things are more complicated now for us. More so than I can explain in one night."

The young woman ponder this. Cora was right, of course. They couldn't simply go strolling into the manor together and expect hugs and drinks all around. There was also the matter of Cora being a fugitive; that was an entirely different animal to tackle in and of itself. But Regina knew how toxic secrets could be, and this had to come out in the open sooner rather than later.

"I understand," she said, "but I can't keep this from him or Daniel. You said you wanted us to be a family, and this is the only way that's going to work."

"Then talk to them first. I'll leave for the night, and you can tell them on your own. Then I'll meet you here tomorrow and find out if they're willing to listen."

She shook her head. "They wouldn't believe me if I told them without proof."

"Then you'll have to make them believe." Cora replied, her eyes desperate and pleading.

Regina knew this was going to be difficult no matter how they went about it. Though she had to agree that she had dealt with enough family drama and emotion for one day. Starting more chaos at this late hour was the last thing on her mind.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll tell them in the morning. Keep watch for me during the day, and I'll come to find you."

Cora agreed and the two fell silent again. The younger woman turned away, taking a moment to process everything that had just happened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" her mother asked, concerned.

Regina turned back to her. "I still have so many questions, and there's so much we have left to discuss. We will talk more, right?"

"Of course," Cora replied, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "A lot has transpired, and that is something all of us will have to work through. But I promise to tell you everything you want to know in due time."

With acceptance of that promise and one last embrace, Regina murmured, "Good night, Mother."

"Good night, darling. Sleep well."

The young brunette pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek before turning to leave. On her way out, she looked back to see Cora extinguish the lamps with a flick of her wrist before disappearing in a blue puff of smoke.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Daniel?" Regina called as she entered their chambers. She made her way past the private, ornate sitting room and found her husband sitting up in the fluffy, king-sized bed with a book. He smiled broadly as he looked up at her and set the book aside.

However, the smile fell into a frown when he noticed that something was off. Regina hadn't bothered to mask her facial expressions, knowing that her husband was far too much of an expert on reading her to fall for it.

"Are you okay?" He patted the bed to invite her to come sit. She did, and he continued, "You certainly took a while."

She nodded dumbly, still in shock from the evening's previous events. How was she going to keep this from him for another twelve hours?

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright, dear," she replied, her voice slightly higher than usual, then added, "Theoretically."

"Are you sure?" he asked, caressing his thumb across her cheek. "You look a little shaken. Did something happen? Did you get hurt?"

His eyes grew wider at the thought, and he began to search her up and down for any signs of physical injury.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

"But something _did_ happen after I left?" It wasn't a question.

"There's just . . ." she sighed. "It's a long story, and I think it would be better for me to share with you and Daddy in the morning."

Daniel nodded in understanding but still watched her, concern etched on his face. Gods, she hated to make him worry so much. They had always made honesty a major facet of their marriage, and not letting him in felt almost as dishonest as a flat-out lie.

But she would make good on her decision to tell him about what happened with her mother in the stable. That was certain.

"It'll be fine, I promise," she smiled, reaching over to give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you trust me?"

He gaped at her for a moment before nodding again. "Of course, Regina. You're just scaring me a little."

"I know," she admitted. "But I promise you'll find out once we've had some sleep."

"Okay, then," he gave her a soft smile. "You know what you're doing."

"Thank you."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up to change into more proper sleep attire. She made her way over to the wardrobe where she'd unpacked before dinner and sifted through the clothing for her nightgown. This one was her favorite—ivory lace that left little to the imagination and a skirt that flowed. It had been a personal wedding gift from one of Daniel's female cousins whom Regina had bonded with after their runaway, and she was pleased that is still fit with her pregnancy.

The brunette had removed her cloak and was unzipping her dress when she caught sight of Daniel through the looking glass that decorated the front of the wardrobe. He was watching her with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin and showing no shame for it. She turned and arched an eyebrow at him, letting her dress fall to the floor.

"Enjoying the view, darling?" she teased dryly.

His expression softened and he began to laugh, shaking his head as he did so. Regina just stood there, still in her undergarments and holding the nightgown, as she eyed her husband strangely. Normally he would have some kind of clever quip.

"What?" she asked.

"_You_," he said, climbing out of bed to join her.

His expression grew more solemn as he slowly approached her. She turned to face him, and they were mere inches apart. He placed both hands on her hips and began to caress her sides, affectionately and lovingly. His beautiful blue orbs met the chocolate brown of hers, and they were in their own little bubble again.

Daniel continued. "Do you realize how breathtaking you are? Especially now . . ." he breathed, taking in the sight of her.

She cocked her head curiously. "Especially now? Daniel, I'm getting fatter and fatter by the day," she chuckled. "Pretty soon, I'll look like a beached whale."

"Yes, but you're carrying our _child_," he said it so reverently, his face beaming as he spoke. "You're growing a tiny new life inside of you that we created together. To me, that is one of the most amazing, beautiful things I've ever seen."

A blush crept across her cheeks, and she chewed her lip for a brief moment as she considered this.

"Yeah," she whispered, her smile broadening. "That is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

He pulled her closer, circling his arms fully around her waist while she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Their lips met in a tender, loving kiss. Daniel brushed his nose affectionately against hers, and Regina sighed happily as he leaned his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

He trailed soft kisses across sensitive flesh, nipping lightly at it as he did so. A pleasurable shiver ran up her spine at the sensation.

"Daniel," she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

She thread her fingers through his hair and guided him to her for a fierce kiss. Her lips molded perfectly against his, moving together until they were both breathless. She pulled back for air and looked straight into his eyes.

"Make me forget this crazy day."

With that, he asked no questions as he swept her up and carried her to the bed. As his warmth surrounded her, Regina could already feel the tension and the stress escape. The rest of the world could wait. Tonight, she would get lost in the man she loved.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
